The God of Lemons
by A regular demigod
Summary: Percy is make a god of sex and Time, but he prefers the sex domain better. he will fuck any girl that he sees. LEMONS, PLUS MORE LEMONS. rated m... cuz you know... sex...
1. Chapter 1

PERCY'S PVO

* * *

I nervously step forward to greet the gods, as they called me up. I bowed to the king of the house Zeus and after that my father. who, if you guys didn't know, it was Poseidon. I smiled as my father said my name.

"Percy Jackson, my son, we have decided to give you a gift that we have not given in a few millennium. Do you my son, accept immortality and the role of becoming a god?" Poseidon pronounced in a clear and loud voice.

"I looked back at Annabeth, the girl I liked and consider to love, but sadly I didn't want to take the chance of her not loving me back, so, I made my decision. "I Percy Pontus Jackson accept the role as a god." the gods nodded, Artemis had a slight frown on her face as she didn't want other make god to bother her. while most of the other god had a smile on the there faces.

the gods held there hands out as a beam of power shot from there hands. each of the beam corresponded to the god's favorite color. like Artemis's was silver, Poseidon's was blue and ETC. once the beams hit me I felt extreme power rush through my veins. I looked at the back of my forearm and the bluish veins were turning to a gold color.

I smiled as Zeus stood up from his throne. "I here by pronounce Percy Jackson as the male god of Sex and Time."

I stood shocked. _time and sex? not a bad combo if I have to say so myself, _ I thought to myself.

"thank you my lord," I said as I flashed out wanting to test my domain. I could feel something im my pants growing and physical look was different also. my abs were more toned now, well, even more than before.

**line break-**

I laid im my bed of my new palace taking all the news in, I was the god of sex and time, it was pretty badass. my thoughts were cut short as a female figure came through the door. She was wearing pink robes. they looked hot on her, it hugged all the right curves. she was one of sexiest persons he had ever seen and at that thought he realized who she was.

"Aphrodite... " I said shocked.

"I wanted to check on the new god of sex, see if you are good enough to be called the god of sex," Aphrodite said.

she then dropped her robed. she had the most fine looking body he had ever seen. she had DD boobs that just said 'come and touch me' and he ass was make for kings, she had the biggest butt he had ever see. he really just wanted to fuck her senseless and he probably will.

she got on her knees and she started undoing my pants. there was a huge tent and it was just begging to be relished.

Aphrodite grabbed the helm of my pants and started to pulled them down, exceptionally slow. she didn't the same with his underwear with the same speed. once both pieces of clothing come off my dick sprung out slapping her in the face. hmy dick was a good 11 inches and it was 3 inches wide. my dick was throbbing pretty badly as his erection started hurting. Aphrodite grabbed his dick with her small hands and started to bring her hand up and down slowly, she then placed her mouth on it.

She licked his dick like it was her favorite lollypop. which made me moan slowly.

"oh, yeah, lick this hard and long cock," I yelled.

Aphrodite stated bobbing her head even faster. making her boobs go up and down. I grabbed some of her hair and pushed her lower into my dick. after a few more thrusts I came hard in Aphrodite's mouth, making her swallow everything. a few drops feel into her boobs and she grabbed her boob and squeezed it hard, making her nipples get erected. she brought he DD size boob to her mouth and started to lick it. by this time I was hard again. he grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed, Aphrodite giggled at his actions. I was on the top as he kissed her hungrily.

my dick was throbbing as it touched Aphrodite's beautiful long legs. she kissed him back as she opened her legs, giving me entrance to her beautiful pink pussy. I thrust his dick inside of her without warning. making her squeal, after she got used to my size she started yelling.

"YEAH, PERCY, DRILL YOUR LONG DICK INTO MY THIGHT LITTLE PUSSY, YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT," she yelled as she came for the first time.

I flipped us over, so we were in the doggy style position and my dick was pointing straight at her butt hole, which didn't look like I would ever fit in it as I gave a go and thrust my full 10 inches into her little butt hole. she came at the first thrust because I was so big. I reached around her beautiful body and grabbed both of her boobs and squeezing them hard. she moan so hard that I couldn't believe my ears didn't break. I kept on thrusting into her small butt hole that seem to never stretch. she came 5 time in this position and I was just about to have my first. I started to go faster as I felt my orgasm coming. she screamed loudly as I came into her butt hole. some it leaked out but she didn't seem to mind as she stood up.

"well, that was a good fuck, we'll be meeting more often," Aphrodite said with a wink as she flashed out.

* * *

N/A there, I wanted to do this series for a long time, but I was lazy, but now its here. review who you want next. ANYONE. well, in the pjo book.

thanks for reading,

-A Regular Demigod


	2. Silena

PERCY'S PVO

* * *

I walked around camp, killing some time before I had to do something. I smiled as I thought of yesterday.

FLASHBACK-

_I was in the woods trying to have fun, which was fucking a tree nymph. she was riding me cowgirl girl style. she all the way up, then dropped on my gigantic dick. the nymph's C cup boobs went up and down. her hair was a light brown and her eyes were green, but they were full of lust. she put her hands on my chest as she went even faster. moans escaped her mouth as I felt her hairless pussy clamp my dick and I knew she was going to cum. I grinned as I felt her warm juices flow out of her and hit my pelvis. _

_she collapsed on my chest breathing heavily. I smiled as I wasn't even close to cum, I flipped us over and turned her around. making her bubble butt face me, I grabbed my dick and stroke it a few times, before putting it in the entrance of her anal hole, I thrust half and inch into her and she whimpered. _

_"please my lord! thrust your godly dick into my little butt hole!" she yelled at me. I did just that, I rammed my dick up her ass. she whimpered even more and I kept going until my whole body was fill with sweat and so was her, erotic moans escaped both of our lips as she came on my dick again. I smirked. I was close to cumming but I didn't want to tell her, I just grabbed her waist and thrust deeper into her. After a few seconds I came hard, her butt hole was dripping with cum because it was too much for her tiny little butt hole._

_I pulled out of her hole and she collapsed. I rubbed my flaccid dick on her butt cheeks to get the cum off. After that I left the nymph, who fell asleep after our fuck cession. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and shook them to get all the dirt of them. I couldn't find my shirt so I just went without it. I walked back to camp just to find all the girl looking at me, some stared while some looked away blushing. _

_one of the girls that grabbed by attention was silena. she was staring at my abs with a lustful look which made me smirk. I walked over to her and pulled her behind one of the cabins. _

_"hey, sexy," she said in a seductive tone, her hand were traveling along my legs, very close to my dick._

_"you want some don't you?" I asked squeezing her beautiful ass._

_silena grinned. "maybe I want some, big boy," she said, her hand was inside my pants stroking my dick, which caused me to moan. _

_I started to take off my pants, but she stopped me. I looked at her with a frown._

_"not here, meet me in my cabin tomorrow at 6:00."_

NOW-

I kept on walking towards the Aphrodite cabin, it was bright pink with little dove designs on the front door. I sat in the steps leading to the cabin, I looked down at my down at my blue watch, it had little infinity symbols around it, as I looked down at my watch it showed 5:55. I sighed once I looked at the numbers. it took me a few seconds to read it, even as a god I still had ADHD which was a major pain in the ass, but it has gotten better, sadly every minute felt like hours. every 10 seconds I looked down at my watch and groaned. I had an idea as I looked down at the ticking clock. I pictured it going faster and after a few seconds of focusing the minute hand speed up. the people around me looked like someone had pressed the fast forward button. I bended time to my will as I pictured the minute hand to be on the 12 and the hour hand to be on 6. then I pictured time it going back to normal, which it did and after I did, I smirked. I have just found a new power.

I stood up and knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin, the door opened with a shocked looking silena.

"wow. you are on time," silena exclaimed. she was wearing a lose tank top and some short shorts. she didn't seem to be wearing a bra. he DD boobs looked proud to be out of the bra.

I smirked, a tent was already growing in my pants. "why wouldn't I be?"

silena shook her head and smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "never mind, come inside, I kicked everyone out of the cabin for a bit."

I smirked and went inside the cabin. most of the beds were either pink or baby blue. silena pushed me into a bed as smiled seductively.

silena started to take off her shirt slowly, her DD boobs bounced up and down every time she took a breath. my dick started to grow a tent as she teased me, I couldn't wait any longer as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with me. she hasn't even taken her pants off, but that wasn't a problem. I snapped my finger and both of our clothes were off. she tight pussy lips, were wet and pink. she looked at my 10 inched dick and smiled. she placed her pussy right on top of my dick and sat down hard on it. I let out deep moan and a sharp one came from her. she wasn't even close to a virgin, but she was still very tight.

her pussy lips seemed to try to suck me in and rip my dick off. I was close to cumming but I didn't want to tell her, because I knew that she would speed up if I did. I smirked as I couldn't keep it in, I let my warm seeds into her. she moan so loud that I think the whole camp heard us. at the feeling of my warm seeds she came.

after that she collapsed in my chest and went to sleep, with my dick still in her.

* * *

N/A hey, guys. I know I haven't been posting much and im sorry. this story will get random post because I don't wanna have set times to write porn. XD

please review your suggestion. I will pick one of them, also review whatever you want, it does help.

have fun flapping or fingering. XXDD

LUV YA ALL

-A Regular Demigod


End file.
